


Ranboo’s letter to tommy

by LOSING_FACE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSING_FACE/pseuds/LOSING_FACE
Summary: Ranboo misses tommy, so he decides to write a letter to help with the pain
Kudos: 4





	Ranboo’s letter to tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This just an angst Drabble I posted to twt so I thought I post it on here to

Dear tommy,

I know you won’t see this because you’re dead but I feel like it’s all my fault but I can’t cry, the wounds will get deeper. I know I was one of the only people who knew what happened to you in exile. Why didn’t I tell anyone. Why I just let you suffer in pain, I found the flower I gave to you on the first day of meeting you. You really were my first friendship on this server. I put flowers all round your house. You probably hate me for it. I wish our friendship could of got stronger but you live on as a memory. Why are people celebrating your death. I know you did a lot of bad things but we all do. Like when burned George’s house down.

See you soon tommy

Ranboo :)


End file.
